Music to my ears
by unbreakablespirit
Summary: Miku Fujihana, leader of a ban and second child prodigy, is also Hiro's stalker and new teamate who holds a past of her own that manages to catch up to them. Hiro X OC


**Disclaimer: I only own the OC (Miku) and the story****. Big Hero 6 is owned by Walt Disney Studios and Walt Disney Animation, please support the official release.**

It was a bright and sunny day when a figure started to rise up from her bed, eyes groggy and purple hair all messed up. _My first day at this place, _she thought, _better not screw it up._ As she started to rise from her bed to shower and get dressed, she also thought about how she had just finished doing… ummm… 'reconnaissance'… during the winter break after she and her family moved to San Fransokyo, showcasing her talent at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and seeing a VERY cute boy walking around outside the school that looked around her age, 14. And after asking the professor who was watching over her about him, he responded by saying that that was the resident child prodigy of SFIT, Hiro Hamada. And before she left, she decided to ask for the address of Hiro. Which led to her late-night 'reconnaissance' sessions, which means that she was his stalker.

Which is why it is funny that she dressed up with a black tank top underneath a white hoodie with long, black sleeves, a brown short-skirt, and purple and wisteria striped leggings. Along with her short, purple hair and pale skin, she looked like she was doing cosplay for Mizore Shirayuki from "Rosario Vampire" who also stalked the main character of said series. Ahem… After deciding that her clothes were good enough, our resident stalker went down to have a bowl of lucky charms and to leave a note for her still-asleep parents that she headed towards school already on the fridge. After eating the charms, she grabbed her bags and waltzed out the door for her first day at SFIT.

After she walked out of their house, she headed towards a cable house to at least get her close to the Institute (while also getting a few confused and/or annoyed faces, along with faces from people who saw people get major nosebleeds cause of her). After she got on the cable car and grabbed a bar, she started to think along the lines of _I wonder if we will have the same class? I wonder if he already has a girlfriend? Nah, that wouldn't happened- the Prof said that he was the only kid at school his age, so I've got the best chance! _Right then, the cable car decided to drop her off at least a block away from the school. Which, at that moment, had an explosion. Normally, the citizens of San Fransokyo wouldn't bat an eye, as explosions at the school happened every so often, and they were always non-lethal. This time, it was clearly visible, and what walked out of ground zero was particularly out of the ordinary.

It was barely visible at first, but then started to slowly grow until it was the size of the Institute itself. It was a watery abomination, with tentacles and a body that looked like a liquid. It was a giant jellyfish-esque animal with a brain that looked like a shark's brain, which happened to look like a uterus. Fun-fact aside, it was also destructive, as it was destroying parts of the Institute as panicked students ran out in fear. Our heroine just walked closer to the school, apparently just as indifferent as a full predator is to prey. At that moment, a small group of people in brightly colored suits (that looked mostly high tech) jumped, skated, bounced from a giant purple bubble, and flew in. The one who jumped was in a suit that looked like a monster and was currently trying to evaporate the creature by showering it with fire. The apparently feminine figure that skated in with a bright yellow suit tried to cut off the tentacles (?) with flying discs along with a large man in a green suit with what looked like green plasma blades, who bounced off the giant purple bubble. The other one who bounced off the giant bubble apparently tried to freeze the monster's tentacles, while the pair of robot and operator that flew in was shattering the frozen tentacles. However, no matter what they tried, the jellyfish thing was regrowing its tentacles as fast as a certain red and black suited mercenary… all references aside, the team still tried, except that the flying duo had spotted a certain purple-haired girl walk ever closer to the intense battle raging on and flew to stop her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but what exactly are you doing walking in here?" asked the smaller of the two companions had said after landing in front of her. She decided to take their full view in stride. The larger on was a red robot that looked intimidating, what with it's helmet and wings. Then there was the smaller one, who was wearing a purple suit with a matching helmet as the robot, albeit with a tinted visor.

"One question first- I'm new to this town, so who might you and your friends be?" she asked, slightly curious, mostly emotionless.

"Okay, that's a shocker- anyways, we are the Big Hero 6, San Fransokyo's resident team of super heroes. But anyways, you should make like an egg and scramble out of here, got it?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." And with that, they went back to fight the jelly. What they didn't know was that instead of going back, she stayed, put down her bag, rummaged through, and took out a pair of high-tech gauntlets that looked like the fists of the man with the iron fists, except less spiky and had wires running through its purple, metallic frame. She put them on, and looked on her gauntlet's backside. On both of them were switches, with options for off, vibrate, and shockwave. After flipping both switches to shockwave, she planted both feet to the ground, took a firm stance, aimed with her left hand at the brain in the center, and punched the air in the direction of the behemoth with her right hand.

This caused a wave of rippled air to fire at a speed that caused a sonic boom straight into Mr. Uterus Brain, bypassed the watery body, and hit the brain directly, causing said creature to stop, drop, and writhe in pain. While the so-called heroes stared in shock, our hero had already crossed the hundred yards in 10 seconds, 11.115 if you want to be exact. When she had closed the distance, she skidded to a halt, spread her arms wide, and clapped. It wasn't a light, congratulatory clap. It was more of one of Hulk's thunderclaps, as it had a wide range of cracked earth around the epicenter and did great damage to the monster, enough that it caused the creature to dissolve it's tentacles, dissolve it's body, and had caused the brain to go out like a fire work. As Big Hero 6 was shocked at seeing large amounts of gray matter explode and send chunks of it flying, not to mention the two sonic booms before hand, they failed to notice a purple-haired female in cosplay attire with large metal gauntlets on her hands stood there with her arms and feet crossed and a smirk on her face stood there, admiring the shocked faces from her Sonic Gauntlets.

"Now then, Big Hero 6," she said in a mocking tone, "care to help me clean up the mess? Or should I just take the spotlight?"

"Okay, just who are you?" questioned the boy in purple armor from earlier. And a smile crept to her lips as she held out her hands and told him,

"Miku Fujihana, at your service."

**Alright, first chap done, see ya next week**

**Miku is taken from famous animated singer, Hatsune Miku**

**Fujihana roughly translates into something like wisteria flower**


End file.
